


“We’re going to be late if we don’t leave in, like, 5 minutes ago.”

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: The Right Mistake [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: “Do you really consider that a mistake?,” Masaki asked, before declaring firmly, “Because I don’t.”“I-I…” he couldn’t help but stutter.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: The Right Mistake [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	“We’re going to be late if we don’t leave in, like, 5 minutes ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! The last drabble for this series. Hope you liked this story ^^

Sho’s phone ringing shattered his sleep, as his eyes burst open and his body shivered violently. After struggling to get out of the sheets and the limbs around him, he picked up his phone.

“Hello?”

“It’s Ryuta. Are you ready?”

He had to close his eyes and recollect yesterday’s happenings to understand what was going on. When he remembered about today’s plan, he cursed under his breath. They had to meet downstairs and then go skiing.

“Actually,” he started, “Aiba is not feeling really well, so we could be late.”

On the other hand of the line, Ryuta let out a sad sigh, “I hope he will recover soon.”

“Thank you. You guys go ahead, we’ll catch up with you once he is feeling better.”

“Alright. See you later.”

“See you.”

Closing the call and placing his phone back on the bedside table, Sho sat up on the bed, bringing his hands to his face. Then, he blinked a few times before slowly turning to look at the man sleeping beside him.

Masaki was turned on his side, facing Sho; his arms were stretched out towards his directions too, signaling that he was embracing him until Sho had to take Ryuta’s call; his beautiful sleeping face was wearing a relaxed smile.

They were wearing only their underwear and this was a vivid reminder of what happened last night. He shook his head, though, “It’s not the right moment, Sho.”

Sakurai shook Aiba’s leg to wake him up. The man opened his eyes after several attempts, looking around confused.

“We have to go out,” he told him, as he stood up and started to roam around the room to collect his clothes.

“What?” Aiba asked, not moving from where he was and actually closing again his eyes.

“We had an appointment with the others. I lied saying that you were not feeling well, but we have to catch up with them eventually, and,” he said, before looking at his watch which, somehow, was still around his wrist since yesterday, “We’re going to be late if we don’t leave in, like, 5 minutes ago.”

“Do you really want to go?”

“We have plans, Aiba.”

“But we also have something to talk about, don’t you think so?” finally, Aiba opened his eyes completely and stood up.

“Now?” he whined. He knew that they had to clear up what happened between them, but his fussy-self had in mind only their packed schedule.

“Of course! How do you think we can act normal today if we don’t talk it out?”

“Alright, fine, let’s do that,” he grumbled, placing the clothes he had picked up on his luggage, before turning towards Aiba, “So?”

“Yesterday, you told me that you don’t have any feelings for me anymore. After the night we spent, do you still feel the same?”

Sakurai glanced out the window, so he wouldn’t have to look at Masaki’s intense eyes, “I… think so?”

Aiba chuckled, “I knew it.”

He looked back at the man again, frowning, silently asking what did he mean by that statement.

“You haven’t forgotten about me. You’re still into me.”

Sho’s eyes widened and his fists clenched. He… couldn’t deny that anymore. Last night, Aiba’s confession made him unsettled, making him doubts all these years spent on just being over his friend. But when Aiba touched him, and after everything they did, kisses and much,  _ much _ more, he was sure of only one thing: he was so  _ not _ over Aiba Masaki.

“Aiba,” he started, crossing his arms. Aiba… what? What was he supposed to say? Eventually, he voiced out his wavering, “I don’t know what to do.”

The taller man walked towards him, coming closer, “Give me another chance.”

“I suffered a lot, it’s not that easy,” he retorted.

“And I’m sorry to have not realized sooner your feelings for me. And I’m sorry to have fallen in love with you. Maybe our moment… has finally come, Sho-chan,” Masaki whispered, his tone as sweet as ever. His eyes were pleading, and Sakurai had to fight with all his will-power to not bend.

Aiba’s hand reached out for Sho’s one, but he moved away and sighed, “Didn’t you call what we did yesterday a ‘mistake’?”

The other man, nonetheless, clasped their hands together and intertwined their fingers. Sho didn’t try to resist that touch. He did avoid his gaze though, directing it to the floor.

“Do you really consider that a mistake?,” Masaki asked, before declaring firmly, “Because I don’t.”

“I-I…” he couldn’t help but stutter.

If he had told the Sho from two years ago that Aiba loved him, he would have jumped for all the room and screamed at the top of his lungs. But the present Sho is different. He had learned to move on and to stop hoping for a relationship with his friend. However, he couldn’t ignore what he had felt last night. Perhaps, Aiba was right. Perhaps, they weren’t meant to be two years ago, but now.

“Sho-chan,” the other man called him, “Let’s try.”

Sakurai raised his head and stared at Aiba’s eyes, finally taking a decision. With his free hand, he pulled the other man in by his neck, and claimed his lips. Once again, Sho decided to trust his heart.

_ It may be a mistake, but maybe… it’s the right one. _


End file.
